Cell Preservation Services, Inc. (CPSI) is an early stage biotechnology company that intends to develop a unique technology that will facilitate both the time- management and worldwide distribution of human cell cultures in a manner that currently does not exist. Under this SBIR, CPSI intends to develop a ready-to- use pre-seeded cell culture product, DryPlates", for several cell types, including standard cell lines, primary cells, such as keratinocytes or hepatocytes, and progenitor cells. This technology will allow users on-demand access to cells for high-throughput usage while eliminating the need for extensive handling and culturing of cells prior to utilization. The design of DryPlates" products provides for the long-term stable non-frozen storage of biologicals in a convenient format, easily integratable with current methods. CPSI intends to investigate the cellular and molecular components of the anhydrobiotic process to develop a technology and method of production of DryPlates" to meet the needs of industry, including pharmaceutical drug discovery, biodefense and stem cell research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal is designed to develop a unique and innovative technology for the worldwide distribution of human cell cultures to be used in the pharmaceutical and biomedical industries. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]